


hunter

by lusehun



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusehun/pseuds/lusehun





	hunter

"Anything more we can do?" Luhan asks, wiping his gloved hands together. 

Kyungsoo sighs, staring at the uneven ground beneath his feet, where pools of black blood made their dent. 

" At least it doesn't burn straight through the concrete like it does with wood," Yixing says, crouched on the ground, wiping off what's left behind with a gloved finger. He sniffs it and recoils. 

Luhan's lips quirk up at the expression on his face. Kyungsoo looks slightly disgusted at the action.

"Don't know why you always do that," Luhan says, "you know how it smells already. Is the scent not strong enough for you when you slice their skin open?"

"I want to know how each demon differs, is all," Yixing says, standing back up. He brushes his hands on his trousers, leaving a little black mark. "They more or less smell the same, though."

"One of these days you're going to burn a hole right through the fabric," Luhan states, cleaning his blades. "Demon blood evolution vs anti demon gear."

"You can both go," Kyungsoo says, breaking his silence as he snaps a few photos of the site. "Not like either of you get paid enough to stick around, anyway."

Luhan nods at that, sheathing his blades once he's finished cleaning them off. Yixing follows suit, his scythe disappearing into thin air. 

"Any scratches need healing?" he asks.

"Nah, that was child's play," Luhan says, leading Yixing to his car at the end of the road.

The wind ruffles at Luhan's hair, and he zips up his jacket. His outfit might protect him from the demons and their fucked up blood, but the cold? Not so much. He should really take it up with HR.

The car isn't any warmer than outside, and Luhan blasts the heater as soon the engine comes to life.

 

"So," Yixing says, about halfway to their apartment complex. Luhan glances at him as he drives. "When are you going to tell Sehun?"

"Tell him what?" 

"Oh I don't know," Yixing mocks, "maybe the fact you're a demon slayer?"

"Ah, that," Luhan says, turning on the windscreen wipers as the screen becomes more of a blur. The clock reads 22:47, and all Luhan wants to do is take a shower and clean himself from the stench of demons, curling under his bed covers straight after. 

"Or are you waiting until you're already in his pants?"

Luhan groans. "Shut up. I haven't even taken him on a proper date yet."

"But you will," Yixing says. "Once you man up."

Luhan shoots him a glare. "Feel like walking the rest of the way?"

Yixing shuts up.


End file.
